Forever
by WindsCurve
Summary: FIC IS OUTDATED AND BAD, DON'T READ Cloud is trying to hide, but Leon has something to say, on this longest night. LeonCloud. Contest fic.


**Forever**

The night sky was clear, with no trace of cloud to obscure the bright stars that shone against the darkened sky. Leaning against the large tree that sat upon the top of the hill that conveniently overlooked the celebrations, he wondered if his friends below had noticed his absence.

He was sure that eventually one of them would note it and come to find him, but that was fine. For the moment, nobody knew where he was, and he could sit here and look at the stars, if only for a while, and not have to wonder, once again, why that stormy gaze was settling on him so frequently.

Maybe someone had told him about the thoughts that Cloud sometimes had about the school's kendo captain? No, they couldn't have, he'd never shared those thoughts with anyone else anyway. He wasn't suicidal, or stupid, and to do that would be both.

But he couldn't help but think; would he be the first to notice that he was missing? Maybe he would he be worried, and come find him? Maybe he would- he shook his head, trying to chase the unwanted thoughts and from his mind. Even if it was in the privacy of his own head, he still shouldn't be thinking like that.

He sighed, and stretched his legs out in front of him, causing him to slide down the tree until he was sitting on the ground. Resting his head against the tree, he willed his body to relax. Soon he'd have to return to his friends, and join in with the celebrations, so he might as well enjoy his peace and quiet while he could. Yuffie and Tifa were making sure that there was none of that down below, what with the alcohol induced singing and dancing (although he used the terms lightly).

"So this is where you ran off to." Cloud jumped as a deep voice sounded from behind him. Twisting his head around, he peered at the speaker. "Shouldn't you be down there joining in with the party? Anyone would think you were hiding from us." Startled, Cloud climbed to his feet, and stood nervously next the tree.

Leon walked over to stand near to him, his well used smirk firmly in place. Cloud couldn't help but imagine what those lips would feel like…He blushed violently and looked at his feet. Those were dangerous thoughts, especially when the object of said thoughts was standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with those blue eyes that were so frequently cooed over by the female (and male, although many would never admit it) population of their school.

His train of thought interrupted by a strange sound, Clouds eyes shot up from where they had been staring holes into the ground to stare at Leon in shock. Seeing Cloud's surprised regard, Leon once again made the strange once again, and in a sudden realisation, Cloud's eyes grew even wider. Surely, he didn't just hear him…_laugh_?

Leon, one of the most foreboding and serious people to ever set foot in Trinity Heart High School since the beginning of _time_ didn't _laugh._It was simply impossible! Things like that just didn't happen, especially not because of something _Cloud_had done. But, as impossible as it was, it was happening right before his shocked eyes. It was quite a nice laugh actually. It was charming, smooth or 'deep' as his fan girls seemed to imagine, but it had a nice sound to it that made Cloud hear it more often.

"You know, you look really cute when you're all shocked like that" Leon suddenly commented, moving closer to him, smirking lightly. Meeting Cloud's shocked eyes; he ran a finger over his blushing face. "Maybe I should do things like this more often" Cloud's brain seemed to shut down. "Do-do what things?" Stammering slightly, he took a step back, only to find himself backed up against the tree.

Blushing even harder as Leon stepped close enough for their thighs to touch, he shivered as Leon whispered softly in his ear "Things like this." "Wha-"Cloud tried to speak, only to find himself cut off by soft lips covering his. Suddenly all brain function ceased, and Cloud could only feel the lips on his, and the hands resting on his waist. Moaning softly, he ran his hands though Leon's soft hair and pulled him closer. After what seemed like hours, Leon broke the kiss, leaving them breathing heavily. "I want to do things like that to you forever." He said hoarsely. "If you'll let me"

Looking up into his eyes, Cloud saw worry (of rejection?), happiness and something he couldn't name. Running a hand down the other boy's cheek, he leaned up and touched his lips softly to his cheek. "Spend this Longest Night with me." He kissed his forehead, lips and nose. "And I'll spend the one after that with you. And, if you still want me, all the ones after that." His courage gone, Cloud looked to the ground. He heard a sharp exhale above him, and the soft voice he craved spoke. "Forever then, I shall spend with you."

And while their friends celebrated below them, they simply held each other and watched the bright stars that shined down upon them. And the year after that, and the year after that.

Forever, on the longest night.

XxXxXxXxX

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud  
**Prompt:** Longest Night/Winter Solstice

**AN:** Well, that's it over then. I'm a little worried, the end was a bit rushed, because I was trying to finish in time for the Winter Solstice contest I'm entering it in, but hopefully it will be ok. This is the first fic I've ever finished, so please be gentle on me. And it also hasn't been beta'd or anything, a may be at a later date. **Edit:** Its all go for the contest Oh, and I'm going to name drop for the creator of the contest, who would be the wonderful talcumpowder, who's profile you should all visit. And remember! Reviews make my world spin 'round!

**Disclaimer:** So not mine. Wish it was..


End file.
